


‘Tis (Not Really) The Season

by afteriwake



Series: The Further Voyages Of The Starship Enterprise [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Caroling, Embarrassed Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Family Feels, Festive James T. Kirk, For a Friend, Frustrated James T. Kirk, Gen, Grumpy Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Happy Kirk, Jewish Spock (Star Trek), Russians Don't Celebrate Christmas, christmas in july
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Kirk wants to celebrate Christmas even though it’s July, and no one else really wants to. When Bones finds out why, though, he’s not above making a little Christmas Magic happen...





	‘Tis (Not Really) The Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts), [GreenSkyOverMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSkyOverMe/gifts).



> So finally, I am getting around to writing more for Fandom Christmas in July! This fic is inspired by both the prompt "caroling" and [this post on Tumblr](http://pennywaltzy.tumblr.com/post/175825173397/motherfuckingnazgul-jinglevulcan-oh-the).

“It’s Christmas!”

“It’s summer, Jim,” Bones said, crossing his arms. “And this is a Federation vessel and if you put one single Christmas ornament in the medbay I swear, you’ll spend the night there with broken kneecaps and _no painkillers_.”

“And we’ve found our Scrooge,” Kirk said with a smirk. “Come on, Bones. We need something to lighten our spirits. It’s been a while since anything fun has happened around here.”

“Yup, that just pulled in _all _the bad luck,” Bones grumbled under his breath. He didn’t want to risk actually losing his temper when he brought up what happened every time the crew had tried to celebrate a holiday on it’s _actual_ date in the last two years. Calling for Christmas cheer when it wasn’t even Christmas? Jim was just _asking_ for trouble.__

__Spock looked at the lights that Kirk was starting to drape on the Captain’s chair. “Captain, my mother was of Jewish descent, therefore I do not celebrate this...particular holiday,” he said._ _

__“We can replicate kosher wine!” Kirk said. “And whatever else Jewish people use for Hanukkah.”_ _

__“I do not believe wine from the replicator would indeed be kosher,” Spock pointed out. “And there is also the matter of when sundown is to take place.”_ _

__“Russians don’t celebrate Christmas either, Keptin,” Chekov piped up from the console he was sitting in front of._ _

__“Fine. Fine! No Christmas in July,” Kirk said with an exasperated sigh, dropping the rest of the lights. “Just...fine.” He looked around and then hung his head. “I’ll be in my quarters.” He left then, leaving his crew stunned._ _

__Bones sighed and then picked up the lights, beginning to coil them up around his arm. Jim was full of fool-headed ideas, yeah, but it seemed like there was something else going on. And damned if he wasn’t going to figure out what it was…_ _

____

**–**

It took some snooping in Kirk’s records, but he thought he found the reasoning behind his friend wanting to celebrate. It wasn’t something he talked about much, having a brother, but after a little more digging he found out in Iowa, Christmas in July had been a big deal.

And his brother’s birthday was on the old Day of Independence.

In other words? Jim was homesick.

It took some finagling, and finally the last of the Christmas decorations Jim had drug onto the bridge were hung up in the mess and somehow Scotty had pulled out an honest to goodness fake Christmas tree and they’d managed to decorate it in a style that would make old Earth inhabitants proud. There were even a few gifts scattered about for the crew who was taking place in the makeshift celebration, which did include all of Jim’s closest friends. Even Spock had said he would endure one Christmas in July for the sake of his friend.

“Look, I’m not even hungry,” Kirk was saying as Uhura and Sulu escorted him to the door.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!” the crew yelled out in unison, catching the now wide-eyed Kirk off guard.

“How…?” he asked, looking from Uhura and Sulu to Spock, then Chekov, who was wearing one of his garish sweaters in green and red, to Carol and then to Bones.

Carol elbowed Bones and he sighed, taking the Santa hat from her hands and putting it on his head. “Christmas magic,” he said in a deadpan voice.

The hat was cockeyed and Kirk came over, plucked it off Bones' head and then straightened it. “Oh...” he said, beginning to sing. “The universe out there is frightful, but Starfleet is so delightful. And since there’s millions of aliens to know, boldly go, boldly go, boldly go.”

“Kill me now?” Bones said as the rest of the crew piped in singing the old tune with the new words.

“Not a chance,” Kirk said, dropping out of the song for a second before rejoining the singing masses around them. The things he’d do for his friends...


End file.
